We propose a research project with the major objectives of analyzing: (1) the effects of characteristics of family of origin on adolescent fertility, including separate analyses of effects on sexual activity, contraceptive use, rates of pregnancy, and pregnancy outcomes (miscarriage/abortion/keeping child/giving up for adoption); (2) the effects of structure of family of residence following the first premaritally conceived birth on the educational attainment and pace of subsequent fertility of the mother; and (4) the effects of birth to a teenage mother, and of structure of family of residence, on the socioeconomic characteristics and aspirations of the child. The study is based on a 1979-1980 sample survey of more than 1600 teenage girls resident in the city of Chicago. Data will be analyzed using crosstabulations, survival tables modeled on the life table, and log linear modified multiple regression models. This study will add to our understanding of the family contexts which structure the demographic and social behaviors associated with adolescent fertility. It may help to inform public policy decisions by suggesting the family contexts which minimize rates of adolescent childbearing and the negative consequences of teenage motherhood.